The 250PFNT series Portable Fuel Nozzle Tester provides helicopter and fixed wing operators with a means of flow testing the turbine engine fuel nozzles of Allison Model 250 engines. The tester enables periodic field level flow patternization testing to be accomplished on site rather than having to send the items to an overhaul facility thereby reducing costs and turnaround time.